1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-variation decorative lamp, especially to a decorative lamp which combines a functions control device for generating and emitting multi types of electric waves, such that lights of different wave-lengths would be emitted by a plurality of light emitting elements, and then by the materials with identical or different light-absorbing efficiencies to be attached onto or put inside the light-emitting units enveloping said light emitting elements, a function of multi-variation decoration is then obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a conventional decorative lamp assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,368 Bi includes a socket 91, a light emitting element 911 to be screwed onto the socket, a light mask 92 formed by an upper housing 921 and a lower housing 922; on the upper end of the light mask 92, there is a light decorative tube 93, the sodium sulfide and silicon oxide are filled inside the tube 93 and then heated to 30° C.˜35° C.; after it is cooled, a layer of deposition 931 is formed at its bottom; after that, a fixed amount of dichloromethane 90 is put in; finally, the upper end of the tube 93 is opened so as to expel the gases and then the tube 93 is sealed.
When the light emitting element 911 is turned on, heat is emitted together with light from the light emitting element 911 to the deposition 931 inside the light decorative tube 93, and then the dichloromethane 90 becomes a lot of bubbles 900. At the same time, light is reflected in different directions inside the light decorative tube 93. Therefore, such construction has the disadvantages of poor decorations; in addition, since the dichloromethane is poisonous, it is dangerous and easy to cause pollutions.